1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to uses of and compositions comprising wax spheres comprising at least one of soy wax and beeswax. The invention is particularly useful in the cosmetic, nutritional and/or medical industry.
2. Description of Related Art
Cleansers and topical application materials for treating skin and/or scalp conditions, removing contaminants, and/or providing exfoliating properties to the skin/scalp are common in the cosmetic and medical industry. U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,789 shows an example of one type of facial cleanser having a formulation comprising a phosphate salt that provides exfoliating properties and sequestering properties for removing harmful metals from the skin. Other examples of cleansing formulations are taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,292,326; 4,386,104; 5,385,943; and 4,885,282. A major drawback for many of these types of cleansers or topical formulations is that they can deleteriously react with one's skin causing skin irritations, rashes, redness, crusting, and the like.
Carrying mediums for ingestion within the body to deliver an active ingredient or nutritional supplement such as vitamins, minerals, nutrients, antioxidants and the like are also known. Some types of nutritional supplements are difficult to bind with these carrying mediums and/or are not water soluble. As such, the preparation of these nutritional supplements for ingestion into the body, is difficult and costly. Further, these carrying mediums can deleteriously react with the body and/or result in undesirable side effects.
There is a need in the art for a delivery method using a delivery/carrying medium which is relatively benign and unreactive with the body tissues, inexpensive to produce and easy to combine with other components.
Accordingly, there is a present need for a system and composition for delivering an active ingredient comprised of a cost-effective, readily available material, which, can be applied either topically or internally to a body, which is relatively benign in nature having little to no side effects.